The Yellow Moon
by courtnii
Summary: Kagome is now back in the past after defeating Naraku. Rin and Sesshomaru are now visiting Edo quite a lot and Inuyasha just isn't himself. Scars will run deep but can they be healed by someone new?
1. The Moon Beast

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! So this is my second story because my first one was kinda a bust. I ended up with it seemingly going nowhere… ANYWAY this one will not end up like that! I promise! **** I'll try to make chapters longer than 2,000 words.**

**READ: This story is set in the series during the Final Act (If you haven't seen them, go watch!) after Kagome goes back to the Feudal Era- but with one change! Kagome and Inuyasha aren't getting along as planned (what a shock) and Sesshomaru is now living in the village with Rin. Miroku and Sango have moved to Mushin's shrine to raise a family so I doubt they will play a part in this story.**

**Yes! This will be a Sess/Kag story! **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"The moon sure is bright Lady Kaeda! " Shippo being his normal playful self was out running around the outskirts of the village followed closely by the elder priestess.

"Aye, Shippo. I've never seen it this bright. We best be heading back, it might yield danger." Kaeda looked up into the endless sky to peer at the large orange moon before turning back toward the village with the young fox demon at her feet.

The walk back was short and the camp fires were already starting to light up the area. The fire outside was accompanied by Inuyasha, who at the moment was poking and prodding at the fire ignoring the two as they approached from behind.

"Ye know that causes burns, half-demon." Kaeda bent her elderly figure down and spoke next to his ear.

"Gah!" Inuyasha fell back on his behind, his heels he had been balancing on no longer holding him up.

"Crazy old hag! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

A smirk came across Kaeda's face, and she started walking with the giggling Shippo back to her hut before answering him.

"Ye could of sensed me if you were not playing with fire like a child."

"Keh." The silver haired half-demon continued to play with the fire pit, ignore the sly remark of the old priestess.

Inside the nearby hut, Kagome was whispering a lullaby to the little brown eyed girl in front of her. Rin was lying down on her side facing the miko, intensely listening to her as if she was in a trance.

Sesshomaru left in the morning for an "important mission" so Kagome was left with the task of caring for Rin, though she did not mind one bit.

"_Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me,_  
_Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee;_  
_Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day,_  
_Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away!"_

By the end of the last verse, Rin was fast asleep in the hut. Kagome left the hut slowly and quietly seeing as now it was okay to leave the sleeping child.

Outside she saw Inuyasha, now laying sideways in front of the fire with his hand holding up his head. She walked over to the opposite side of the fire and sat down, enjoying the warmth.

It was now almost fall. The leaves were starting to change colors and it was now chilly during the day and even colder at night. Kagome silently thanked the gods that the fire inside the main hut was warm, keeping Rin safe from the breeze.

She was accustomed to the silence between her and Inuyasha now, it was nothing new. They would argue, make up, then argue some more to the point that Kagome left and wandered the forest, unable to return home. Sometimes she would wander for hours, pacing back and forth the forest until Inuyasha came and told her she needed to come back to do some work or cook.

"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha's eyes never moved from the spot in the sky he was looking at.

"Yes?"

"Do you sense that?"

Kagome paused for a moment and tried to sense something other than the demon blood in Inuyasha.

"No, I don't. Why?" Confused, Kagome became curious and she wouldn't stop pestering until she had an answer even if she had to sit him a hundred times before he told her.

"I thought I sensed something coming from the north, must of just been passing through."

The priestess nodded, knowing the corner of the half-demon's eye would catch it.

'No arguing? This is the first.' Kagome was shocked that he openly told her what he was thinking, something he often didn't do.

A little while later the fire started to die. Kagome stood up and started walking back to the hut she shared with Rin and sometimes Inuyasha when she felt a pull on her wrist. The miko stopped and saw that Inuyasha had a grasp on her.

"Hey, Kagome?"

Somewhat annoyed that he had used the same tone as early, the priestess did the same thing back. "Yes?"

"I sense it again. A demon, and by the smell of it not a small one."

"Inuyasha, if it was headed for the village I would of sensed it too, I just think you're paranoid because Sesshomaru isn't here right now."

Inuyasha's grip tightened on her wrist and he stood up, now facing her and looking her in the eye.

"I'm being serious! It's not the time for cocky jokes!" His voice settled and he let go of her wrist and turned around. "I'm going to check it out."

A flash of red went off in the distance and he was gone.

"_I'm_ the cocky one?" Kagome mumbled under her breath and went back to the cabin before drifting off to sleep on a mat beside the sleeping form of Rin.

Everyone in the village was now asleep. The tops of the nearby trees were shaking from the wind and only visible because of the bright moon.

* * *

'Hn. So it's true, the moon does turn yellow when it awakens.'

Sesshomaru almost allowed a smirk come across his face, but seeing as he was joined by Jaken he didn't allow it to show.

He was much softer now from living in the village with Rin and all the "pathetic humans". But he would never be so soft as to show emotions so openly.

"My Lord? What compels you to be here?"

Silence was the usual answer for all the imp's questions. He dare not ask again to risk infuriating Sesshomaru.

He continues to gracefully walk, followed by the small demon that had to almost jog to keep up. The group of demons were heading south, on a two day journey to slay the "moon beast".

Sesshomaru did not know the demon's actual name, nor did he care. He only knew of where it was hidden, and he was almost there before he stopped to take a rest.

Sesshomaru and Jaken had been walking since morning, and it was now almost midnight. It was a measly stroll for Sesshomaru, but Jaken's constant grumbles would push Sesshomaru off the deep end if he would keep going.

According to legend, it was the size of a mountain but not intelligent in any way. The moon would turn yellow at its presence because of the overwhelming reflection of its yellow shell into the sky. Before now, it was underground in a deep sleep.

'Naraku's demise must of caused it to come out of hiding.' Sesshomaru was amused at the thought of killing it. Being stuck at the human village by the pleas of Rin was taking a toll on him. The demon lord wanted to rip something apart, so why not a legendary suppose-to-be-dormant demon. It was a break from the village, a break from the stench of humans and the half-breed.

Sesshomaru had admitted to himself though, he had missed the scent of the girl. Not just Rin- but the miko. Her scent of honey and flowers sometimes drove him crazy **(A/N: In a bad way, perverts!)** but now he was longing for it only after a day away from it.

Squishing that thought from his mind, Sesshomaru drifted off and let his body relax. Jaken was already asleep, and he was heading in the same path.

'Tomorrow, I will hurry and finish off that damned demon' was the demon lord's last though before he completely let blackness fall over him.

* * *

**Author's Note: First chapter :D Review with what you would like to see happen? :)**


	2. Don't Worry Rin, I'll Find Him

**Author's Notes: Sorry for any spelling errors you guys find, not using word right now so there might be a few! Anyway, Enjoy this chapter :) Next one should be up soon!**

**Note: 'Thoughts' "Speaking (or referring to "moon beast")"**

* * *

The sun was starting to rise when Rin stirred out of her sleep, waking Kagome up in the process. The priestess yawned and started to get ready for the day by brushing her hair and starting a fire for breakfast.

"Sesshomaru should be back today, right Kagome-chan?" Rin was sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Yes Rin, good morning to you too!" Kagome couldn't help but to giggle at Rin, she was so excited to see Sesshomaru after only two days.

Rin also giggled and said good morning back before heading out to get some water like every other morning.

'I wonder if Inuyasha came back yet. He would of smelled the fire and asked what i was making..'

Kagome took out a pot and cracked a few eggs in the pan before setting it over the fire.

"Okaasan! Whatcha' making?" The little orange haired fox demon came practically flying though the door.

Kagome laughed and hugged the fox demon. "Eggs, is that alright?"

"Mmm, you bet! Where is Inuyasha? Normally he would be watching over your shoulder asking when they would be ready."

Kagome kissed Shippo on the head before putting him back down to check on the eggs.

"He went out last night because he sensed a demon, I think he was hallucinating because i didn't sense anything.. I guess he didn't come back yet."

"Stupid Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled at her adopted son before taking the pan off the fire and putting two on each plate for Shippo, Rin, Kaeda and herself.

'Speaking of Rin.. What's taking her so long?'

As if on cue, Rin came through the door with Kaeda and the water.

"Sorry Kagome-chan! Me and Kaeda stopped to talk."

"It's fine Rin." Kagome smiled. "Food just got done anyway!"

Everyone took their plate and sat down around the drowning fire to eat their eggs and drink some everyone was done, Shippo and Kaede went to go wash the plates.

The rest of the afternoon was normal. Rin and Shippo played in the flower field, and Kagome practiced with her powers with the help of Kaede.

* * *

The morning sun glared into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. Jaken and himself were already on the move a little before sunrise. The "moon beast" was in the area, and wouldn't be hard to find with the demonic aura pulsing from him.

The path they were walking was littered with demon bones, large, small, serpents, and ogres alike.

"He passed through here." Sesshomaru's feet never stopped stepping, his glare never diverted from the path he was walking.

"Seems so, my lord." The imp was cowardly hanging onto his master's robe, something he often did.

Before some time, Sesshomaru knew the demon was nearby as he shooed Jaken off.

The turtle-like demon was in a clearing, consuming what seemed to be some more serpent demons that wandered too close. The trade mark yellow shell giving it away.

"Hn. Weak."

The "moon beast" turned around and stopped to stare straight at the lord.

"You dare call me, Jureten, weak?! You shall be devoured with the rest of these low-life demons!"

Jureten was too large to even be a match for Sesshomaru.

"Damn you! Hold still you damn dog!"

The turtle was attempting to crush him with his feet, which he had six of, but to a failed attempt.

With one swipe of his poison claws, the turtle was immobile. Sesshomaru cut through all three of his legs on one side of his body before standing directly in front of Jureten.

"As I said, you are weak and do not deserve to be in my presence. Now die."

Sesshomaru was about to draw Bakusaiga when a light consumed his body. The lord was thrown back through the clearing, but gained his footing before completely landing.

"Resorting to trickery. Fool." Sesshomaru had obviously injures, his left side bleeding from a gaping wound and clothes now tattering.

"You should of known better that I can not be defeated." Jureten knew his end was near. 'I will fight until my last breath.'

"Hn."

Before the turtle could react, Sesshomaru had already made it back to where he was prior to attack, sword drawn, and metal now piercing through the hide of the "moon beast".

Nothing but bones now lay in front of Sesshomaru. The demon lord looked up, it was now almost sundown and the moon was rising with its normal, cream color.

* * *

"Kagome-chan, Sesshomaru-sama said he would be back by sundown!"

"I know Rin, I'm sure he will be back soon." The miko tried to put a smile on her face. 'I hope.'

* * *

The sun dove behind the hills, and only a little orange lingered in the sky. The moon was up, white and bright.

Inuyasha was now returning to the village to tell everyone that whatever it was got away.

He made it back to Edo, and everyone was inside the huts except Kagome who was sitting around the outside fire as usual.

"Hey."

Kagome looked up and say the half-demon who had finally returned after being gone for a day.

"Inuyasha! Did you find out what it was?"

"It got away."

"Oh.."

Inuyasha sat down across the fire from Kagome, and sniffed the air.

"Where is Sesshomaru?"

Kagome sat in silence for a few seconds before looking at the hut her and Rin shared.

"We don't know, Rin is really worried though.."

"Keh. He can handle himself. I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."

Inuyasha stood up and walked off to his hut in silence, leaving Kagome alone.

'I can't let Rin worry..' She sighed, before quietly peeking into her hut to make sure Rin was now asleep. She walked to the back of the hut and grabbed her yellow bag and pulled out a few boxes of ramen for everyone's breakfast tomorrow before slinging it over her back.

Kagome walked out of the hut as silently as she walked in, and took the south path.

'Don't worry Rin, I'll find him.'


	3. Guilty Jaken

**Author's Notes: I'm so sorry for the delay! My lovely puppy broke my laptop screen so i'm using a replacement for now. I will try to make this one a good one! Once again, I'm sorry for the wait!**

* * *

The woods were illuminated by the moon and carried the sounds of insects and twigs breaking under Kagome's feet.

Two hours had passed since she left the village to go south and she felt more creeped out by the second when the woods started to get denser and more unfamiliar.

Sitting on a log she could only faintly see, she took her backpack off and unzipped it to look inside. Kagome pulled out a canister of water and began to drink it.

'I should be there soon, I hope. I want to try to get back before Inuyasha or Rin realize I'm gone..'

She stopped drinking when a twig snapped not too far off.

* * *

"But Lord! Why leave camp in the middle of the night, can't we wait until morning to head back? I mean with that injury and all-"

A shoe to the face quickly quieted the imp.

"It will be morning when we get there. This injury is nothing."

Sesshomaru and Jaken were on walking down the path that led back to Edo when they heard a strange muffling noise.

Sesshomaru turned to go see who the noise-maker was but was intercepted by the pestering smaller demon.

"Allow me to take care of it, my lord!"

"Hn." Sesshomaru turned back around to walk back on the same path he was walking before the interruption. "Just don't get yourself killed."

"Of course, my lord!" Jaken waddled off towards the sound and smiled a goofy grin.

'If he said not to get myself killed.. He must actually care about me! I cant disappoint him, i must get rid of this pest and catch up to Sesshomaru-sama!'

Staff ready, Jaken pushed through the last bushes between him and the 'pest'.

Immediately he called out "Staff of two heads!" before he realized who it was directed at.

The staff in his little green hand sent flames flying right at Kagome.

A scream pierced the silence of the night.

Kagome braced herself to die, but felt no burning. Instead she felt fabric of a Kimono against her own.

Before she knew it, she was placed back down on the ground, directly in front of Sesshomaru.

"Are you alright, miko?"

"Uh.. yeah. Thanks. I mean, sorry if you guys though I was a demon or something."

"Why are you out here?"

Kagome looked up and into his fierce golden eyes before looking back down at her feet.

"Rin was worried, so I guess.. I kinda came looking for you."

"Such nonsense. We are only one day late. Next time don't be so foolish. Lets go."

Kagome's face turned red with anger when the demon lord turned around to continue walking.

"I'm not just going to sit by when Rin is worried about you! I care about her and don't want to see her so upset!"

Sesshomaru stopped walking. In one graceful move, he was once again in front of the priestess looking down on her.

"Either you come, or I'll drag you along."

"Hmph. Try. I dare you!"

* * *

The village was now up and stirring with people getting ready for the day, along with Inuyasha.

'Keh. Where the fuck is Kagome? She's usually up by now.'

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" the little voice got closer as Rin ran out of the hut.

"Kagome-chan isn't in the hut, and her back is gone."

"What!? Damn it! Where did she go?"

The half-demon sniffed the air for a scent, but discovered one coming closer rather than rather away.

Entering the village was Sesshomaru followed by a guilty looking Jaken.

"Keh. Time to lea-"

Kagome was in his arms bridal style and Inuyasha just now noticed it. His eyes grew big, and he ran off to not-so-politely greet his brother.

"What the fuck did you do to Kagome?"

"Nothing, fool. She is just asleep; seeing as walking through the woods all night is tiring for humans."

"Why was she in the woods?!"

"Silence."

The lord pushed past his brother with Kagome still in his arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize for the shortness! It's 1am and I'm not creative right now ;)**


	4. Feelings change

**Author's Note: I prommiiseee this will be a good one! Bear/Bare (?) with me xD**

* * *

Sesshomaru had been scanning the forest all morning with Rin picking flowers, so Inuyasha thought it as a perfect opportunity to confront Kagome about last night's actions and her unnoticed disappearance.

The half demon walked through the small hut Kagome was resting in alone. Once he noticed she was awake he started on his rant right away.

"Keh, wench. Where the fuck did you go last night? You didn't even tell me and you could of got hurt. Stupid girl, don't you know better?"

Kagome just took it as the savage words cut through her and tried to ignore it the best that she could. She turned her back to him which made him yell even louder.

"Sesshomaru could of easily killed you too! And you let that bastard touch you? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Inuyasha was furious about the fact Sesshomaru had even touched Kagome. He had a funny way of showing he actually cared.

"Not like it matters to you anyway.." Kagome mumbled out, still facing away from her angry 'friend'.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean? I'm suppose to protect you and you can't go wandering off like that? Do you even care what happens to you out there!"

"No."

"What?! Stupid wench! If anything happens to you it'll be my fault!"

"Feelings change, and so have you, Inuyasha." Her bittersweet tone shot through him like a spear.

"What? I haven't changed at all! You've just been more reckless!"

"No Inuyasha, that's not it."

"Then what is it?!"

Kagome stood up and walked over to finally face Inuyasha, his face was bright red from anger and his claws were digging into his fists. She contemplated for a few seconds of how she was going to explain what she felt.

All at once, it came out, with one angry Kagome.

"You're a bastard! You treat everyone around here like shit and all you do is tell other people what they can't and can do! All you say to me is 'wench' this and 'wench' that. I'm NOT your wench. I'm nothing to you anymore! Don't talk to me again, Inuyasha."

Kagome ran out of the hut with tears attempting to escape from her eyes but she held them in.

* * *

'Tears? Hn. It's the miko.'

"Lord Sesshomaru, look! Isn't this one pretty?"

The brown eyed Rin held up a daisy to show the lord.

"Rin, go back to the village and wait there."

"Rin will head back right now! Bye my lord!"

The little girl skipped with the flower in her hand back in the direction of the village. When she was out of sight and harm, Sesshomaru quietly walked towards the scent so he would not be noticed. His nose was also filled with the scent of the retched half-breed chasing after her. From a distance, he watched and hid his aura.

Kagome stopped to take a breath when Inuyasha caught up to her. His hands grabbed her shoulders and turned her around before starting to unintentionally dig his claws into her shoulders.

"Kagome, listen to me."

The softness in his voice even started Sesshomaru because of his violent actions, but now the scent of blood was filling the air and Inuyasha was too blind to smell that he was hurting the girl.

"No! Why would I listen to you! All you do is treat me like dirt and I'm tired of it! Let me go!"

The miko strugged to get away from Inuyasha, only to injure her shoulders more and for him to tighten his grip. With her free elbow and forearm, she brought her hand up to smack the hald demon in the face.

Inuyasha was furious in an instant. He threw Kagome backwards into the tree about fifteen feet behind them and drew his claws, ready to be aimed at the helpless girl.

"Stupid girl." He smirked before charging at Kagome, who was now on her hands and knees in front of the tree she was just forcefully thrown against.

'Time to end this'. Inuyasha was dead set on killing the girl he once cared deeply for, but was attacked at the last minute.

His body was thrown back away from the girl, a deep gushing would now on his arm.

"What the fuck?" He looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in front of Kagome with his poison claws still drawn. With a quick glance down at his arm, he knew his only brother had poisoned him.

"Stay out of this! Damn you Sesshomaru!"

"Leave now or I _will _kill you." His emotionless voice carried to Inuyasha's ears like a bee buzzing.

The poison was spreading fast, and he knew he couldn't fight like this. If he continued, he would die without taking Kagome with him.

"Keh. Bastard I'll be back for her once i get all your discusting poison out of me."

Inuyasha hopped into the trees and went off away from the village.

"Miko, are you alright?"

The stench of blood was more potent now, and she was still unable to stand.

"Thank.. Thank you Sesshomaru-sama.."

"Lets go, it isn't safe here."

"But where is..?"

Her question laid lingering when she was picked up by Sesshomaru and carried back to the village.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** **Guess where?! Because I'm not telling yet! But I will tell you, it's not a castle. ;) Leave reviews so I know you guys like it so far? Interesting with Inuyasha now a bad guy.**


	5. Do Not Be Frightened

**Author's Note: So.. This is my SECOND time typing this because I got halfway through it and then my page refreshed and I didn't save it once in a while like I usually do. I guess that's what I get for using the Copy-N-Paste updating method. ;) Learn from my mistake!**

* * *

The scent of herbs and medicine filled Kaede's hut. Shippo was sitting across the fire from Kagome and Kaede along with Sesshomaru. Shippo was in a fit a few minutes ago when they returned and told everyone what had happened. Leave it to his mother to calm him down.

"Hmph. I'm still going to make that Inuyasha pay." Shippo mumbled and looked towards the wooden boards coating the floor.

Sesshomaru looked at the little fox next to him.

"Why do you worry so much kit?"

Shippo looked up and was surprised to see Sesshomaru talking to him, he had been silent for most of the time.

Quiet enough so that only Sesshomaru could hear, Shippo told him about how Inuyasha was a "total jerk" to his mother.

"He always tells her she is only good for certain things, and she is his wench."

"Hn. I see." Sesshomaru paused before looking towards the door. "Don't worry about him any longer kit, he will not harm the miko."

Shippo smiled and watched as Kagome stood up and thanked Kaede.

"Ye wounds are deep, make sure ye don't move your arms too much for the woulds on ye shoulders will reopen."

"I understand, thank you." Kagome smiled at the elder before gesturing for Sesshomaru to come outside with her.

He did as he was asked, well gestured, and followed Kagome out.

They walked in silence to one of the more remote paths that entangled on of the many man-made ponds right outside of the village before stopping. **(Author's Note: if you don't know what I'm talking about, its hard to explain XD I apologize.)**

Kagome sat down on the small strip on land and watched the sunset for a few moments before she realized Sesshomaru had sat next to her.

"Miko."

"Oh, I'm sorry I guess I was daydreaming!" She huffed, of course it was about Inuyasha.

"Hn."

"Sorry I brought you all the way out here, I just didn't want anyone to listen in."

"Who would listen miko." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I just.. I don't know, in case Inuyasha was around or something, he wouldn't be able to hear us."

It was a quiet spot away from the commotion of the village. The only noise was the birds and insects in the water.

"I see."

"Earlier you said that I needed to go somewhere safe."

"Indeed."

Kagome paused before continuing the awkward conversation.

"Well, where do you suggest? The village isn't that safe I guess, Inuyasha visits quite often."

"Let me take care of it."

She took her gaze off the sunset that was almost gone and looked at Sesshomaru.

He looked back at her, smelling the guilt she felt.

"I can't make you go out of your way again!"

"Miko. It is to repay for all you have done to help Rin."

"But I haven't done that much-"

"Silence." His gaze adverted to the path which Inuyasha's scent was coming from. He stood up in front Kagome and between the half breed coming closer to her.

Kagome looked in the direction Sesshomaru was looking, and in the distance was the trademark red robe of Inuyasha.

He was coming from the forest, walking down one of the paths directly towards them.

She stood up and started to back away, terrified.

Kagome was stopped by a gentle hand on her wrist, she looked down to see it was Sesshomaru.

"Do not be frightened by him."

He didn't look towards her, his eyes still fixed on his half brother coming their way.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey Guys, sorry for the short one, but I might get another one up within a few hours. :) I felt kinda weird that the word count was 666, so i added this authors note. Haha :) Review please? I'd love to know what you think of it.**


	6. Run

**Author's Note: I think two chapters in one night deserves a review ;) hint hint. ANYWAYS this chapter isn't going to be the most pleasant.**

* * *

Inuyasha came closer, one step at a time. His wound from Sesshomaru's poison was still infested and oozing. Each step he took his arm gushed out more and more green puss and blood, his other hand clutched onto his infected arm.

Kagome now clung to the back of Sesshomaru, her head buried into his back, and to her surprise he didn't protest or kill her for touching him in such a way.

She felt Sesshomaru's muscles loosen up, and heard the footsteps of the half demon stop. Too scared to look, she just buried her face deeper into his haori and gripped it with her small hands harder.

'Is this ningen truly this afraid of the half breed?'

Sesshomaru looked away from Inuyasha for just a second to look back at the priestess now clinging to him for protection. Or was it so she could not view the half-breed?

The scent of Inuyasha moving again snapped him out of it as he looked back to where he was standing.

He was only about 30 feet away, on his knees. He was obviously being affected by the poison.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!"

His voice made Kagome cringe.

'Am I really this afraid of Inuyasha..?'

"Hn. Can't you walk anymore, little brother?"

"Shut up! Like your poison could kill me!"

Sesshomaru almost smirked.

"Miko, remove yourself from me and run."

Kagome let go of his haori and paused for a second.

'Am I really this afraid of Inuyasha..?'

Instead of running away, she moved stood next to Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing, I said run!"

He now had anger in his voice, something was defiantly wrong.

Instead of answering, she stood her ground.

No. No was her answer. She would not run from Inuyasha.

A new sensation filled the air, one even Kagome could sense.

"Hn."

"What is it?"

His eyes turned to her, only to trailed away to look back at Inuyasha, who was now standing.

The wound on his arm was slowly but surely closing, the puss disapearring.

"Miko, this is your last chance to run."

Still confused, she also looked over at Inuyasha. She now understood why she was told to run.

The half demon was no longer that. His eyes were blood red, the wound now completely gone. His claws grew longer, as did his fangs.

"Whats happening Sesshomaru?"

Worry in her voice caught him off guard.

"Look at his hip, priestess."

"What? why-"

No sword. No Tessaiga. No sheath.

Inuyasha charged in one red blur. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Kagome and leaped over into the forest nearby.

"Stay" was the only thing he said as he left her alone. In the distance she could hear them fighting.

'I have to do something before someone gets hurt.'

She ran as fast as she could back to where the previous battle was earlier that day.

It was now dark, only the moon was lighting up the sky and some lights from the village.

She found it easily, the dug up ground and the tree with a dent in it made it obvious.

The direction Inuyasha ran was also obvious, it was drenched in blood and poison.

'I have to find his sword!'

She followed the new path until it stopped a couple hundred feet later at a small stream.

Against a rock it laid. The sheath and all.

'Why did he leave it here..?'


	7. Sesshomaru, Please Help

The sound of two brothers fighting filled the once silent area right outside the village of Edo.

Kagome was running as fast as she could, Inuyasha's sword in hand.

'Why did he leave his sword?!'

The thought made her run faster, even though her lungs were begging desperately for a break.

She made it to the edge of the forest where Sesshomaru had placed her earlier. Watching the battle in front of her, her eyes grew wide.

Inuyasha had actually hit Sesshomaru quite a few times. His demon form, even with all loss of control, was strong.

She stopped daydreaming and ran towards the fight, not caring about what happens as long as the sword is returned to Inuyasha.

She made it about 50 feet from Sesshomaru when she was flown backwards by a burst of wind and water. **(a/n: remember they are still in the canal things right outside of the village!)**

Kagome dropped the sword in mid flight, and landed on her already damaged back in some shallow water.

Sesshomaru had just witnessed the hanyou attack the miko once again. Inuyasha's claws were dug into the ground where Kagome was just standing.

Luckily, the deranged hanyou had put too much force into it, and ended up sending her flying her backwards instead of directly hitting her.

Sesshomaru raced into another attack more furious than ever.

Inuyasha dodged it, and landed next to the fallen girl.

Before Sesshomaru could even react, Inuyasha already had his hands on the miko.

There she was, being ripped by her long black hair up off her feet by a man she once cared for. Still conscious, she opened her eyes to stare right into the blood red eyes of Inuyasha. Even though they were barely visible because of the darkness of night, she could see them clearly.

She didn't move, and neither did he. Sesshomaru dared not to move for he might cause Inuyasha to hurt the girl.

No one moved.

That is, until Inuyasha brought his hand up to caress the side of Kagome's face.

Still, she didn't move. She was too frightened.

'Sesshomaru, please help!'

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this is a really short one, but I couldn't wait to write it and I HAD to leave it with this cliffy or I would hate myself for it. Review so I know you guys like it enough to keep going? :)**


	8. Kiss

Sesshomaru just watched in disgust.

His vile hanyou half-brother had his hands on the miko he was intending to keep safe.

One emotion he never felt before came rushing at him- fear. Fear that if he would dare to move to save the miko, Inuyasha would kill her in an instant.

He could only watch.

Inuyasha's hand still cupped Kagome's cheek surprisingly gently.

The redness of his eyes still the only thing the miko could see with the darkness of night looming around them.

He had let go of her hair a few seconds ago, allowing her to stand.

'Sesshomaru! Please help!'

Inuyasha could easily see her desprate pleaing to Sesshomaru.

The sick mind of a hanyou turned youkai was a question to even Sesshomaru as he watched, waiting for a weak spot.

Slowly, Inuyasha brought his other arm around the waist of Kagome and pulled her close.

Kagome's mind exploded. 'What is he doing?! He's going to kill me for sure! What should I do?'

Rash decisions is what the miko was best at as she stood up on her toes, and guessed where Inuyasha's lips were.

Right on target.

She kissed him, even though he meant nothing more to her other than a friend.

'Foolish girl' Was the only thing Sesshomaru had thought since seeing her intentions.

Inuyasha wavered, but his youkai gained control almost immediately with his hand around her throat.

"Stupid Wench! Women are only good for one thing, and one thing alone!"

He threw her to the dirt ground and quickly maneuvered on top of her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: GAHHH I'm so sorry, don't kill me. This was kind of a spur of the moment chapter ._. ANDDD She kissed him because she thought it would transform him back. Ha, yeah right, I couldn't let that happen ;)**


	9. Combat

**Author's Note: Hey guys :3 So I've been working on my Koga/Kagome story, I apologize for the short chapters lately but I will make them up to you! Reviews always keep me going :)**

* * *

"Sesshomaru!"

Kagome's call was loud enough to be heard by the deafest ears.

Inuyasha held her hands down into the dirt with one hand, and the other still gripped her throat.

Before she could realize it, Inuyasha was off of her and in close combat with the man who's name she just called.

The miko stood up and brushed herself off.

Inuyasha was quickly on the ground, unmoving from a blow to the stomach.

Sesshomaru seemed to be in a rage.

His normally golden eyes were now fused with red.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Please don't."

The lord turned towards the miko he was- protecting?

He calmed with the plea, and left the hanyou on the ground and walked over to Kagome.

"Your kindness will get you killed one day, miko."

She only huffed.

"Lets go."

"Wait."

Her gaze adverted from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha, who she could barely see now because his eyes returned to their normal color. The sword sat only feet away from him.

"Come, he will be fine and regain his sword when he comes to."

The lord gripped her around her wrist, and pulled her until she started to follow on her own.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe."

Kagome nodded.


	10. Cliff

The next morning they had collected Rin from the village. Inuyasha hadn't been seen since last night.

The sun had barely risen before they set off. Rin sat on the newely arrived A-Un, with Sesshomaru leading and Kagome at the rear.

The miko was given no details to where they were going, despite her constant asking. She had even asked Rin, who just shrugged and said "Sesshomaru-sama never tells me where we are going".

Secretive was the only word Kagome could think of to describe Sesshomaru at this point.

They had been walking almost all day, only stopping to get drinks at nearby streams or use the restroom.

When the sun started to go down, Sesshomaru stopped finally in a clearing in the woods.

"Miko, start a fire. I will return shortly."

With that, he disappeared into the darkening woods.

Kagome didn't like being told what to do, but she did it for Rin. Winter time was coming, and it was getting colder every night.

After a while, she put Rin to sleep with her usual lullaby and a fleece blanket she had brought form her time a while ago.

Kagome herself had almost fallen asleep, but a roaring demonic aura woke her up.

Sesshomaru was calling for her?

"A-Un, watch over Rin please."

Kagome stood up and raced off in the direction of the radiating aura.

She found him about half a mile from camp, waiting for her.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Miko."

"You know my name is Kagome, right?" Her hands on her tired hips tried to show attitude, but failed miserably.

"Hn."

Sesshomaru started to walk, and gestured for the young miko to follow with a simple hand motion.

She did, and found herself at a cliff standing next to the demon lord.

The thousand foot fall to the bottom didn't look pleasant, but the sight beyond that did.

A few miles off, mountains enclosed a small hill in a cresent moon shape. Upon closed inspection, Kagome saw a medium sized building in the center. It was hard to make out around the evenings darkness.

"That is where we are heading." Sesshomaru's voice snapped Kagome out of her trance.


	11. Spring

**Author's Note: I apologize for the recent string of short chapters, I hope this one will make up for it!**

**PS- this is the second time rewriting it, because I didn't save it halfway through and closed the page. -_-**

* * *

The morning sign cut through Kagome's already awakened eyes. She hadn't got much sleep last night, considering being out late and getting restless legs from all the walking and running.

It didn't go unnoticed to Rin, who was also awake and asking Kagome why she looked so tired.

"It's nothing Rin, I just didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Oh, okay Kagome-chan."

The girl smiled sweetly and ran over to A-Un, who was sitting at the edge of the clearing waiting for orders. Rin was putting the blanket away in the dragon's saddle.

Sesshomaru was no where to be seen, as usual.

Kagome sighed. 'He's probably off regretting taking me with him..'

"Kagome-chan!"

The miko looked towards the girl who called her name.

"Yes Rin?"

"A-Un knows where to go, come on!"

Kagome smiled at Rin who was now on the dragons back.

With one kick to the campfire to knock it down, Kagome followed the dragon and Rin into the forest.

It was quiet for the first twenty minutes or so, only Rin's singing and A-Un's footsteps could be heard with an occasional bug or two.

Kagome wasn't the type to break the silence, it was nice once in a while.

A couple more minutes of walking led to a small spring and a very happy Rin.

"Kagome-chan! Lets play!"

Kagome giggled. Rin was like an excited kid going to a candy store.

"Alright Rin, We can't stay in long though or we'll get sick!"

Rin nodded and hopped off A-Un, who laid down nearby.

It wasn't a hot spring, but it wasn't completely cold either by the toe-test Kagome did.

She was about to undress to get in, when a nudge pushed her into the water clothes and everything.

"Rin!"

The brown-eyed girl, who was undressed to the point of only having the slip that goes under the Kimono on, giggled uncontrollably, and ran away from the soaking wet miko now chasing her. She was finally caught, and was thrown into the water herself.

They both played in the water after Kagome changed into only her undergarments to prevent her clothes from getting any wetter.

"Rin, it's time to get out, don't want you to get sick."

"Okay Kagome-chan!"

Kagome couldn't help but to think of Rin as her own, as she did with Shippo who she had left behind yesterday. She tried not to remind herself of it, but found it hard. She didn't want to anger Sesshomaru by asking, and she knew Shippo was big enough now to take care of himself.

She sat in the spring for a few more minutes after Rin got out and went to find some berries to eat with A-Un.

It was chilly with the oncoming of winter, but the water was still warm enough from summer to stay in longer than a child.

Kagome dunked her head underwater one last time to smooth out her tangled hair and started to get out of the spring when she heard a noise.

She plunged herslef back into the water to cover herself when she heard a small "Hn."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Miko, get out, we will be leaving now."

Kagome couldn't see him, but figured he was behind the trees to the right by the sound of his voice.

"I was but you interrupted! You need to stop hiding your aura!"

She could of sworn she heard an almost silent chuckle.

"Would you like that hanyou to find us?"

With that she heard him leave and got out of the water and got dressed in her damp clothes.

A-Un and Rin returned with Sesshomaru and they set off.

'I wonder where he was?'


End file.
